wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Alternate Universe of Shiver the IceWing: The Jade Mountain Academy
Jade Mountain Academy In the Alternate Universe of Shiver the IceWing, Jade Mountain Academy is larger and has an extra winglet - the Lazuli Winglet - for hybrids. It is run by different dragons and accepts dragonets fleeing their homes. The Students of Jade Mountain Academy THE JADE WINGLET IceWing: Lemming Fled to Jade Mountain Academy when her parents split. Is now best friends with Eternity. Gender: Female Clawmates: Eternity, Dugite Family: Two split parents. Her father is a Talon of Peace, her mother in the Sixth Circle. Her father took her annoying brother, since her mother threatened to kill him if he didn't leave. MudWing: Snipe Had to watch his sibs die. Came to the Academy to make friends and move on. Is a lot stronger than he thinks he is. Gender: Male Clawmates: Jaguar Family: Three dead sibs and a mentally disturbed bigwings in psychiatric treatment. NightWing: Eternity Is animus who enjoys using her magic. No-one knows if she's insane or just a weirdo. Somehow she managed to befriend Lemming with kindness. Gender: Female Clawmates: Lemming, Dugite Family: A twice-moonborn mother and two younger brothers who wish they were like her. RainWing: Jaguar Is incredibly smart, even smarter than Dugite. Is completely in love with Lemming. Gender: Male Clawmates: Snipe Family: Has recently discovered he has an older half-brother and two younger half-sisters, as he decided to venom-test as many dragons as possible. SandWing: Dugite Is incredibly intelligent and also does spywork when she can. Is currently dating Seasnake. Has blackmailed the transphobes into shutting up. Gender: Transgender female Clawmates: Lemming, Eternity Family: Was sold into slavery before she hatched. Used her spy career to escape. SeaWing: Tide Was unlucky enough to have the name of Seasnake's father. She now hates him for no reason. Has no social skills whatsoever and is also very taumatised by his family ties. Owes his sanity to Jaguar and Scorcher. Gender: Male Clawmates: Snipe, Jaguar Family: A mother who hates him, three little sisters who disappeared and a father who went to fight in the war. Hasn't heard of him since. SkyWing: Scorcher Has firescales and as a result requires her own cave. Is, nonetheless, very good friends with Tide. Gender: Female Family: A twin named Ashes, a father who ditched them, an uncle who took his place and a mother who hates the uncle and the father. THE GOLD WINGLET IceWing: Polar She and her family got kicked out of the tribe for inter-tribal breeding. After her mum died, her half-brother's father decided he didn't want her around and kicked her out. Gender: Female Clawmates: Starstalker, Swordfish Family: Her father, who abandoned them after her mum cheated on him, her dead mother, her younger half-brother and her evil SandWing stepdad. MudWing: Swamp He and one of his sibs, Red-Belly, fled the Mud Kingdom after their sibs died in the war. Gender: Male Clawmates: Hopping Mouse Family: His sib Red-Belly and his three other dead sibs and their dead bigwings. NightWing: Starstalker She is renowned for being incredibly weird. She is thrice-moonborn and has no friends. Gender: Female Clawmates: Polar, Swordfish Family: A mother who hates her and a sister who is also thrice-moonborn but actually has friends. RainWing: Toucan He is absolutely and completely in love with Starstalker but is too chicken to tell her. Gender: Male Clawmates: Ashes Family: No idea. SandWing: Hopping Mouse He, like Jaguar, is completely in love with Lemming. Gender: Male Clawmates: Swamp Family: Two nasty older brothers and an assassin father. SeaWing: Swordfish She is very smart and has a huge crush on Shiver. She, like Starstalker, has no friends, and is adamant that she is going to somehow befriend Starstalker. Gender: Female Clawmates: Polar, Starstalker Family: Far too many dragons to even bother with. SkyWing: Ashes He's Scorcher's twin brother. He is very nervous when his sister isn't around. Gender: Male Clawmates: Toucan Family: A father that ditched him, his sister Scorcher, an uncle that replaced the father and a mother that hates the father and the uncle. THE SILVER WINGLET IceWing: Seal He fled the Ice Kingdom when he discovered his little brother had been killed in the Diamond Trial. He vowed revenge against the IceWing queen for orchestrating this. Gender: Male Clawmates: Family: Two parents who hate him for leaving, an evil older sister and his dead little brother. MudWing: Arum Has six sibs and a bigwings waiting for them back at the Mud Kingdom. Came to Jade Mountain to get an education. Gender: Nonbinary, but has decided to act female Clawmates: Pathfinder Family: Her six sibs and their bigwings. NightWing: Pathfinder Has no powers whatsoever and wishes she did. Her brother, Thoughtwatcher, hatched a day before she did. Gender: Female Clawmates: Arum Family: Her brother Thoughtwatcher and a mother who is very proud of them both. RainWing: Lorikeet Is incredibly stupid. No-one likes her. Gender: Female Clawmates: Fennec Family: No idea. SandWing: Fennec Is very good friends with Dugite. Has lost count of barely surviving things. Gender: Female Clawmates: Lorikeet Family: A father who is in love with a different SandWing, a dead mum and an older sister who would do anything to protect her. Category:Alternate Universes Category:Content (ShiverTheIceWing)